Photo or video sharing applications are commonly used to share media among connected or related users. In these applications, users typically are presented with several options for captured media, including: specify permitted viewers or recipients; identify sources or destinations for sharing; like; save; add to album; bookmark; invite; ask other users to reply, provide a like, or comment; add types or categories to media; select and apply filters; select sending methods like email, mms, web services, and one or more types of communication interfaces; ask photo associate one or more types of information to one or more sources; chat or comment; etc. with regard to captured photos or videos. Users may consume much time, such as by clicking or tapping or touching, in selecting among these options for captured photos or videos.
Existing photo and/or video capturing applications usually include touch-enabled button(s) to capture or record video or a photo or voice. This requires user engagement in selecting the photo or video button, such as by touching or tapping the button each time media is to be captured. Users typically much further engage with controls during capture to control zoom, playback speed, lighting, stop capture, etc.